


Sun

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Meijin's outfit and hot sun don't really match, and Tatsuya finds himself a little drained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

The weather had been clear for most of the World Tournament so far, and today didn't seem like an exception. Rather, today seemed to be a particularly bright day, with the sun shining high up in the sky, making the day quite warm - or hot, rather, at least when it came to certain people stuck wearing a dark overcoat.

The Meijin sunglasses took care of it being bright, but having to do a couple of appearances outside of the arena for P.R. and interviews were draining Meijin Kawaguchi the Third quite effectively. He was used to summer weather, certainly, but the PPSE uniform combined with the dark coat didn't make for particularly good outside wear. Indoors, or moving from the hotel to the arena was fine, but staying under the sun for extended periods of time was uncomfortable.

At least his room was nice and air-conditioned, and he closed the door behind him, having finally escaped his duties for a moment. Stripping off the coat and slumping onto the bed wasn't really a Meijin like thing to do, but he needed to rest for a little while.

"...That bad?" The familiar voice got Tatsuya to snap out of it and sit up, and he then sighed, scolding himself for freaking out even a bit. There was exactly one person who would dare to enter his room in the first place. Allan, sitting there with the Kämpfer Amazing in his hand, looked at him with a worried expression. While Tatsuya didn't feel like breaking the Meijin character, it was fine. It didn't exactly matter if it was Allan who saw him.

He slumped back down, staring at the ceiling. "It's too hot outside with that coat on," he admitted, stretching his arms. "It's the Meijin's duty to participate in those interviews and such, though. I'll deal with it, somehow."

Allan placed the gunpla down and stood up, then stepped closer. "Next event should be indoors, at least, though you shouldn't sit inside all day. I know what might work for this, though," he mused as he leaned in to remove the cravat that was part of the Meijin's outfit. "Take these off and sit down on the chair. Watch the scenery for a bit and relax! It's also part of the Meijin's duty to make sure you stay healthy."

"Hmmm. I... guess." Considering how things had ended up for his predecessor, Tatsuya had to admit Allan had a point. With the necktie gone, he felt a little easier, and he sat up, taking off the PPSE uniform jacket as well before opening a few top buttons of his shirt. "You're right. Unless the Meijin is in top condition, he won't be able to fulfill his duty." He stood up and took the few required steps to the window and looked outside.

"That's the spirit," Allan cheerfully commented. "Just take it easy now. I'll go get you something to drink. What would you like?"

Tatsuya didn't reply, but instead stripped off his shirt while Allan stared at him, confused. He then walked over to his closet and picked up a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You know, maybe the sun isn't so bad after all," he mused as he got the T-shirt on, then stripped off his uniform pants and socks and got the shorts on. "I have a balcony. Could just as well use it for a bit."

With his clothing change done, he wandered over to the windows again and slid open the glass, opening the entrance to the balcony. He took the closest armchair and turned it around, then pushed outside and sat down. "This works. Fresh air, shouldn't get too hot like this, and I get to relax."

Allan nodded and stepped to the side, picking up a pillow. "A good plan," he said as he handed over the cushion. "So what would you like for that drink?"

"Hmmm. Cold tea," Tatsuya replied as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, getting comfortable. "And while you're at it, a sandwich," he added. "One of the fancy cheese and ham ones from the hotel restaurant."

"Anything my Meijin wishes for," Allan replied. "Although I have on addition." Tatsuya opened his eyes and looked at Allan through the sunglasses. "Sunscreen! That should be the priority, here," Allan finished with a hint of a grin. "Wouldn't want you to burn yourself while enjoying the sun. Meijin's well-being and all that."

Tatsuya chuckled at that. "Fine," he conceded. "Go get me some."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So some time ago, the daily passwords in certain phone cat game were "sandwich, necktie, sun, stretch & cushion" and I went "that sounds like a writing prompt!" Here we go.


End file.
